Dead End Chase
by Miss Eggplant
Summary: "A game, he said. Just an [INTERESTING] game, what I fool I was to believe in those lies. It was a game that changed [FUTURES], [DESTINY], and [LIVES]. Twelve people, eleven [DEAD ENDS]. When will my DEAD END come?" (GC X Mirai Nikki [Centered on GC] ) (Collab w/ Fata Lunevis.)
1. Prologue

_Prologue -_

_{". . . I have a _[DART]_ with me."_

"_That's right. If I _[STAB]_ her with this. . . It'll all be over. . ."_

_While I was about to _[DO] _what I _[THOUGHT]_ she whispered:_

"_**You won't stab me.**_

_**That is the **_**[FUTURE].**_**" **__}_

"Ah, this is bad. . . We have to ask someone to fill in. Hey, I heard Jin over there was pretty good at punches and kicks! Hey, Jin, are you free-"

"Don't. Look."

One of them pointed at me, I chose to ignore them while still typing in my phone. The school bell rang and I got up.

"It's hard to get along with Jin. He always has his phone with him, and ignores everything else."

"What game is it?"

"Nah, It's not a game. He told me once, he's writing a [DIARY]."

Jin walked down the empty road, completely ignoring the houses that dotted the neatly trimmed lawns as he stepped over stones on his way home, always completely focused on his cellphone.

_I've always been a bystander, _he pondered to himself, almost chuckling at the simple sadness of it all. And yet, he couldn't feel anything for the classmates that had never been friends. It was natural; though they had attempted to befriend him and even sometimes invite him to hang out with them, he'd always refused.

With nothing else to do, he'd started writing a [DIARY]. A bystander's view on the world, something that had fallen into his daily routine.

He opened the door to the house and walked upstairs. Entering his room, he continued typing in his phone.

_I still have friends, _Jin tells himself, smiling softly, smiling sadly. _Even if it's just my imagination, without a doubt, they are my friends._

Jin closed his striking yellow eyes, huddling deep into the blankets.

"_Ashtaroth. . . . ."_

"Ah, it's Jin. Wait for a bit. I'm currently adjusting the law of [Cause & Effect]. " Astaroth said while looking at Jin.

"Did something happen?"

". . You could say. . . Soon, it'll be a very interesting ordeal."

"When you talk about 'interesting', does that mean war or something?"

"Please don't say such things, Jin, this game is interesting. You'll see. . ."

Jin sighed.

_**{Lord of Time and Space: ASHTAROTH.**_

_**He controls all of Time and Space.**_

_**He is what you would call **_[GOD] **}**

_Nothing good will happen if you don't listen to him, _Jin typed on his phone with a nervous smile, glancing up at the large figure before him. _He's someone that must not be taken lightly. . . or else you won't know what could happen._

[15:45 (House) Got home and met Ashtaroth. He's probably up to something, better be careful.]

"You're typing in your [DIARY] again, Jin?"

". . . Huh?"

"You already have sooo many things written down!" Rey exclaimed while chewing on a cob of corn, "Haha. Just kidding."

"H-Hey! R-Rey! Stop eating on my bed!"

**{Ashtaroth's Little Servant: Rey Von Crimson}**

"[TIME], [PLACE], and [INCIDENT]," Jin told her, "I simply write down everything I see."

Rey pouted at him. "An idiot, aren't cha?" she mocked him, then added insult to injury by spitting an ear of corn at him.

"Hey. . ." Jin told her, shifting away from her range.

Rey suddenly stopped, sitting up with alert green eyes. "So, it doesn't make any difference at all."

Jin looked at her, surprised by her sudden change in attitude. "That's right," he agreed, then looked at the small cell in his hand. "My diary has no purpose," he swallowed. "It's just a [NO DIFFERENCE DIARY]."

Next to them, Ashtaroth shot the two a glance.

_I don't have a dream or a goal. . ._ Jin thought as he looked at his diary entry, _All I have is this diary and [IMAGINARY WORLD]._

And with that Jin blinked, once again in his darkened room with shadows from outside shifting across the floorboards, voices from outside drifting through the open window. It was always quiet in his house. Too quiet.

"**Are you feeling lonely?"**

". . . Not in particular. . ."

"**If you could change it, would you take the [RISK]?"**

". . . ."

"**Let's see. . .I will entrust [THE FUTURE] to you."**

"How would you do that. . .?"

Jin saw Ashtaroth giving him his phone, "This. . . This is my phone, isn't it?" Jin sighed, "What are you planning this time?"

". . . Just a [GAME]. A very interesting one."

Jin sighed once again, "Whatever. Everything is just my imagination anyways."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

[6:57 MY ROOM]

. . . .

. .

.

"Huh!?"

Jin browsed through his phone frantically, "W-what is this!?"

[APRIL 22TH

6:59 (MY ROOM)

I landed all 30 punches on my punching bag.

It looked like it was about to break, but it didn't. That's good.

7:05 (MY KITCHEN)

Saw the news. There's another murder by the same Serial Killer. They say he used a scythe. Rumour has it that he's near my school, better be careful.

. . . ]

_H-How could this be today's date? Did I fill this out in my sleep!? _Jin looked at his phone once more, _Ah, I'll just forget it. It's probably from a different entry. . . I guess?_

Jin got up from his bed, shuffling into his clothes and shoes. Walking down the stairs with his ever-present cell phone in hand, he ducked into another room, empty save for the punching bag in the center. _Part of my daily routine, _Jin thinks, as he threw a half-hearted punch at the rough bag. _Warming up my body. _

He continued punching, again and again, counting his placed hits, and soon discovered he was done all thirty, and all had hit the bag square on.

[6:59 (MY ROOM)

I landed all 30 punches on my punching bag.

It looked like it was about to break, but it didn't. That's good.]

". . . . ."

Jin took out his cellphone and looked through today's entries. He saw it right before him, but he ignored it anyways. He needed more proof.

Walking into the kitchen, he turned on the TV. Then he decided to make a simple breakfast.

"Hmm. . . Mom won't be back until next month. That's good, I guess."

"The murder case which happened yesterday morning. . ." the TV announcer was saying as he ate, capturing Jin's attention, "from the method of killing and condition, it is believed to be the work of the same mysterious serial killer who targets mainly the Sakurami Street. Another murder once again takes place. . "

_It's the same as last week's incident, _Jin though as he chewed."Sakurami Street. . .?" _Isn't that near my high school?_

[7:05 (MY KITCHEN)

Saw the news. There's another murder by the same Serial Killer. They say he used a scythe. Rumour has it that he's near my school, better be careful.]

Jin did a spit-take at the TV.

"Besides, the culprit is believed to be hiding somewhere near the high school. . .This causes the locals to be in state of panic."

Jin stood up. Wasn't that the same thing that'd been on his cellphone [DIARY] this morning?

He looked at the screen. Something new popped up.

* * *

[7:45 (ON THE WAY TO SCHOOL)

A rare encounter with Zero and Gerald.]

Jin walked to school. _Coincidence, _he assured himself. _It's just a coincidence._

Looking up from his cellphone for once, he saw Zero and Gerald greeting each other.

"Yo!"

"Hey!"

_H-Huh? Aren't those two in the basketball team!? What about morning practice? Why today. . ._

Jin quickly ran to the school and dashed into the class to check his phone in peace.

* * *

[9:30 (SCHOOL - CLASS 2-B)

A surprise test in math.]

_Ashtaroth gazed upon Jin, amused._

Once the class had gathered and school began, the teacher went up to the blackboard and wrote TEST in huge white letters.

_N-No! This isn't a coincidence! My phone really does tell the future!_

Jin secretly flipped open his phone once more, just to check . _Hey wait. . . _His eyes widened and he nearly gasped out loud. _The answers are all here!_

_I. . . Wonder if they're right. . ._ Jin wrote down the answers written on his phone.

- Lunch break.

"Yo, what's up, Jin?"

Gerald sat on a table and slapped his foot onto Jin's desk.

"Same as usual," Jin replied, "just mind your own buisiness."

". . ." Gerald turned away and walked out the door with his swagger, "What an attitude!"

[12:32 (SCHOOL - CLASS 2-B)

Said something rude to Gerald]

Jin stood up and walked out of the class, opening his cellphone once in the hall. He stared at the screen blankly, not really seeing. _This [DIARY]. . ._

[14:05 (SCHOOL - HOME ECONOMICS ROOM)

Enna cut her finger and went to the infirmary.]

A sobbing Enna was lead out of the classroom by a concerned Anyu, heading for the infirmary.

* * *

[16:12 - (ON THE WAY BACK HOME)

Was questioned by the police on the way home. Looks like an investigation of the murder case reported on the TV.]

"Young man, do you have a moment?" the policeman said as he dragged Jin over to be interviewed.

"T-This is-"

"**That's right. It's a [DIARY] that tells the [FUTURE]."**

" W-What!? A-Ashtaroth. . . . Aren't you just my [IMAGINATION]!?"

"As a God of **Time & Space**, " Ashtaroth started, "If I am a [GOD],

Do you not think it is possible for me to live [OUTSIDE] your [IMAGINATION]?"

Jin could only stare blankly at the large figure. A sigh could be heard from Rey. Jin quickly whipped out his phone and stared at it in disbelief.

"However, keep in mind that even this diary has it's [FLAWS]. You **must** protect your cell phone at all costs.

If the [FUTURE DIARY] is damaged, the same thing will happen to the holder's [FUTURE]."

". . . Wha-"

"The moment your [DIARY] is [DESTROYED], so is **your future. **In other words. . . ."

"_**YOU WILL DIE."**_

". . . ."

Jin was lying down shakily on his bed. His worry showed with his perspiration.

"This diary. . . It's going to record everything in the next 90 days. When a day has passed, it will foretell the next day."

"What about my older entries, though?"

"The person who writes the diary is none other than yourself."

Ashtaroth's voice disappeared and Jin was left to ponder on his own.

_This means what I'll be seeing- No! This is what my future self wrote._ He sighed. _It's a diary that makes [NO DIFFERENCE]._

* * *

[ EXAMINATION SCORES:

KAIEN JIN: 500 POINTS (FIRST PLACE)

ERYUELL LIRE: 491 POINTS (SECOND PLACE)

. . . ]

"_Hey, I think there's something wrong with Kaien "_

"_Yea, he seems really carefree now-a-days."_

"_Ahhh- he's really pissing me off."_

"_Jin used to be a complete retard before today, maybe he hit his head or something."_

"_Haha-"_

"_Wanna go beat him up?"_

"_Let's ambush him right now, I know where he always goes to get home. Heh."_

Jin rounded over the corner, avoiding the gang of delinquents, "Fools." He kept his head over his phone, _As long as I have this, everything will be fine!_ he thinks. Climbing the stairs to his class, he looks on the entry.

* * *

[2:12 PM (SCHOOL - FIELD)

Few students who dislike me were waiting for an ambush.

Got beaten up.]

_My life is like an answer sheet all filled in! _he snickered to himself silently. Getting back to what the teacher was saying, Jin noticed Lire looking at him from the corner of his eye. Something about her gaze sent a shiver down Jin's spine, a sweat broke out. Lire turned quickly away, smiling gently. _Was she reading my mind or something?_ Jin suddenly thought.

"Hey, Eryuell, it's the middle of class!"

"Hmm? Oh, it's just a mental exercise. Please pay no mind."

"Oh, is that so? Alright, I'll let it slide. Just don't fool around with it."

"I wont~ Don't worry."

[**LIRE ERYUELL -**

**Good grades and beautiful.**

**Our school's own Idol. . .**]

_Could it be that. . . Maybe. . . She likes me. .? _

_. ._

_Nah, that can't be true._

After class, an hour after everyone left, Jin finally got up from his seat. The sun was already down, it was evening.

He walked down the row of desks while holding his phone.

"W-What-!?"

A statue of Rey. . .-

"How. . . Could!?"

_Bzzt, Bzzt_. The sound of static filled his phone.

"H-Huh!?"

* * *

[6:51 (INSIDE A BUILDING)

Was chased by a serial killer and was killed.

**DEAD END** ]

"W-WHAT!? D-DEAD END!?"

. . . .

". . . . Of course~"

"-!?"

"It's your [future]," she said as she smiled a kind smile.

_L-Lire Eryuell?! This is bad- This is really bad! _

"It's true, after all. . .~" She took a step closer.

_Wha-What!? _

She continued smiling blankly.

_What's going on!? This can't be happening! _

In a panic, Jin rushed out the door.

Static.

"My future has been changed again!? How did that happen!?"

[7:40 ( STREET )

It's no good. Can't seem to get away from her!

7:41 ( STREET )

There's a building under construction over there! Better hide in there! Seem to finally have lost her. Now catching my breath. . .

7:46

Got in elevator.]

"You can't run away from me!"

_H-How did she get past me!?_

In a panic, Jin couldn't think straight. He ran into a random building hoping to drive the girl off.

_There shouldn't be anybody besides me who can tell the future!_

_Besides me. . ._

Jin ran into the elevator and started panting. He pressed a random floor button.

"C-Could it be-!?"

Suddenly, the door stopped. Lire held the door open, smiling bitterly at the cowering boy. The door opened to let her in. Tears quickly gathered in the redhead's eyes as he's pinned to the wall of the small cubicle.

"_Haven't you realized? Jin? Teehee."_

Her smile, filled with scorn as she looked at Jin in the eye.

"A-Are you. . . Are you another [FUTURE DIARY HOLDER] !?"

_She's going to kill me!? Wait-_

_. . . I have a [DART] with me._

_That's right. If I [STAB] her with this. . . It'll all be over. . ._

_"__**You won't stab me.**_

_**That is the [FUTURE]."**_

Suddenly, Lire kissed Jin.

* * *

"-!? !?"

". . . See? You didn't stab me. . . You didn't."

". . ."

"That's the [FUTURE]. And that's what you got wrong."

"!?"

"He's coming."

The image of a man with magenta-coloured hair and a scythe was gazing up at the two. He made towards the stairs.

"That guy. . . Isn't he the serial killer that was on the news?"

"Yes. . . And he's the [THIRD] future diary holder."

"The third!?"

"And I already know that you're going to get killed."

She showed Jin her diary.

[7:51

Jin was killed on floor 14.

. . . .]

She scrolled up.

[7:10

Jin's turn to do the cleaning

7:14

Jin went to the staff room to return the keys.

7:20

Jin fell down in front of the sports equipment. Aw, he's so cute!

7:30

Jin forgot his flute and went back to the class.

His habits are adorable.

7:31

Jin returned with his flute. Aww. . .

7:35

Jin was shocked to see Lire's clay doll. . .

7:36

Jin ran pass 2nd lane. Intersect him on 3rd lane. He's headed for the construction!

I must help him!

. . . .]

"W-Why are they all about me!?"

"That's because my diary is the [JIN KAIEN DIARY]. It'll show me your actions in every 10 minutes. It's my [FUTURE DIARY] of love."

_Every 10 minutes!? She's taking down everything about me in every 10 minutes!?_

"Sooo, that means, Jin's future . . .**Belongs to me.** Aha. . ."

Lire pressed the button for floor 17.

"H-Hey!? What are you-"

Lire grinned insanely.

"If you go that way, **you'll be the first to be eliminated from the [SURVIVAL GAME]. **We can't go to the 14th floor. Jin will die."

"S-Survival!?"

"Looks like you're relying too much on your diary. Danger will follow you [WHEREVER YOU GO].

Every [DIARY HOLDER] will try to kill each other," She stated carefully.

_Bing._

"Just like that guy."

The man slowly made his way up the stairs, wielding his scythe with such ease.

_W-what does that mean? _Jin wondered, still in shock.

The elevator's doors slid open with a creak, and Lire pulled him out, to a large, wide area where he could see the stars.

"The rooftop. . .?!" Jin wondered. "How are we able to get away from here?" He turned to Lire.

Lire just smiled at him.

_It's all over, I'll die if I stay with this girl, _Jin thought, panicking. _For sure!_

Lire, still with that smile, stretched her arms out and faced the sky. "That guy has his own [DIARY]. It will be the same no matter where we run to. Look, Doesn't it feel good to be in wide, open spaces?"

Jin looked at his, surprised. Was she crazy? There was a murderer after them, and here she was, talking about the weather.

Lire paused, and looked at him, almost as if reading his thoughts. ". . .Let us strike first."

Jin faced her, confused. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"I have a plan." She reached back and pulled out an arrow from her bag.

"H-Huh!? What do you-"

Jin was dragged by the arm behind a satellite.

"Shh. He's almost here. . . Jin, start a diversion. I'll launch this arrow at his [DIARY]."

"What are you going to launch it with!?"

Lire looked around, finding a piece of bent wood. She pulled out a strand of her hair.

"I have a way." She smiled at him. "This is the arrow that will decide our **[FUTURE]**."

The door opened. The [THIRD] walked out into the open, scythe in hand, his magenta hair flying in all directions.

". . . . Not here!?"

_I just have one shot. . . . Go!_ Jin rushed out into the open, his speed enhanced by adrenaline.

_The [DIARY] is a weapon and also a weakness, _Lire had told him. _That's because it's the [FUTURE] of the holder. _

Jin rushed past the magenta-haired man.

"That brat!" the man snarled, "Where did he go!?"

_**In other words. . .If we destroy that guy's [DIARY]. . .**_

"Wha-?!"

Jin rushed at him. Focused, the man didn't see Lire, who snuck around. With deadly aim from her makeshift bow, Lire let the arrow fly.

Dead center.

The [DIARY] cracked.

[THIRD] suddenly collapsed into a black hole, his limbs squirming in the vortex. His deformed eyes stared at the two in insanity.

His existence was **[ANNIHILATED] .**

His scream filled the air of the rooftop as Jin gazed in horror at the disfigured man collapse into nothing. Shocked, he couldn't believe it.

. . .

"Ahh? That's it? That was booooring~! I'm hungry. Let's have dinner at Jin's house today~"

Lire giggled cheerfully while stretching in the cool rooftop breeze.

"_Jin's mother. . . She won't be back tonight either, right_?"

* * *

Jin gazed with anger up at the God.

". . . . I do not remember saying that you were the _only_ diary holder."

". . ."

"Don't be mad, I told you in the beginning that this was going to be a **[GAME]**, right?"

"Game!?" He outbursts suddenly, but was cut off.

"The [LAST] person who stands will by my [SUCCESSOR].

**It's a survival game for [DIARY HOLDERS]."**

". . . ._ It's all right_. Aha. Lire. . . _**Lire will protect you**__!_ Ahahaha. . . Aha~!"

20XX/4/30 - 23:20: Kaien Residence

_Ring, ring~_

**Received E-mails:**

[Lire Eyruell: _Have you slept yet, Jin?]_

[Lire Eyruell: _Will we see each other tomorrow?]_

[Lire Eyruell: _The school teachers are so annoying.]_

[Lire Eyruell: _Don't you wanna see my new dress?]_

[Lire Eyruell: . . .]

And another one!" Jin shouted as he held his cellphone in hand, the object ringing uncontrollably with the sounds of new messages.

"I've received nearly forty messages?"

"An honour student like her. . ." Jin thought, picturing Lire with her beautiful, long blonde hair in his mind. "That [LIRE EYRUELL] is actually my stalker?"

[Lire Eyruell: _Are you asleep?]_

[Lire Eyruell: _Are you asleep?]_

[Lire Eyruell: _Why don't you reply?]_

"I didn't tell her my email address, so. . ." Jin trailed off.

[Lire Eyruell: _You are still awake!]_

"WHY?!" Jin felt trapped. He began to sweat, still receiving messages.

_It will show me Jin's future every ten minutes, _Lire had told him.

_Every ten minutes? _Jin thought. _Does that mean she even knows what I'm doing right now?_

In a desperate attempt to have some privacy, Jin pulled his curtains shut.

_Ring, ring!_

"And again. . ." Scared, Jin checked his email.

**New Emails:**

_[Astaroth- _**One new**_]_

"Hm?" Jin checked the email.

**Astaroth (Lord of Time and Space)**

[An invitation to a party for Mr. Jin Kaien.]

Jin stared at the screen, not quite believing.

_To all __**[FUTURE DIARY] **__holders, I would like to take this opportunity to give you all a briefing of the__** [SURVIVAL GAME].**_

_Time: 20XX/5/1 0:00 Midnight_

_[Location: The 38th Cause & Effect Holy Hall (Ley will be your guide) _

_**Everyone is expected to participate**__. ]_

". . ." Jin was silent. Finally, he looked around his room, with its closed blinds and shadows dancing across the wooden floor.

"Astaroth," he asked his long time, thought-to-be-imaginary friend, "what are you playing this time?"

Jin was teleported to the Chamber Of Casualties. Twelve silhouetted people stood in a circle in some sort of arena. Each person had their own standing plate, a large door-structure behind each person.

"Oh. . ."

"We were just talking about you."

Two unfamiliar [DAIRY HOLDERS] turned to Jin.

"I heard that it was the First who killed Third. . ." another says.

". . ."

_Are they the other [DIARY HOLDERS]? _Jin thought, _H-Huh? Lire?_

"_To prevent your faces from being seen, I have arranged it this way. Oh? What perfect timing,"_ Ashtaroth turned to Jin,_ "We were just discussing about you. Before we begin, let me introduce the [FIRST WINNER], 'The first'."_

"A-Ashtaroth!?"

"_Now then, since everyone is here, let me give you a brief explanation of the [Survival Game]._

_[First], let me tell you about the [Diary] in your hand:_

_It is called a [Future Diary]._

_Originally, it was just your normal diary, but by bending time, it has become a diary that will tell you the future of around 90 days._

_In other words, you can learn about your own future."_

An old man's voice (10th) came up from the crowd, "I have seen the diary change its contents by itself. . ."

"_That is correct. The [FUTURE] will [CHANGE] according to the holder's actions._

_Let me show you an example. . ."_

Ashtaroth created a hologram diagram.

[** When a moment stated in the diary arrives, but you do the [OPPOSITE] of what it tells you, the [FUTURE] is changed.**

( Diary foretells you are going to trip)

/\

(Avoided future- You will be healthy and fit) (Unchanged future- you will have an injury)

**The Diary will follow the [CHOSEN] future. It is simple as that. **]

A murmur from the crowd is heard.

"W-Wait a second!" Jin suddenly spoke up, "My future changed without me doing anything. . . I mean the prediction that I was going to get killed by Third!"

"_That's because this is a [SURVIVAL GAME]. _

_It's called the __**[DEAD END PROPHECY].**__ When a diary holder is certain to be killed by another, a "Declaration of Death" appears in your diary._

_This means __**[CERTAIN DEATH] , **__even if the future has been changed. In other words, a __**[CHECKMATE] **__situation."_

"We need to kill the other Diary Holders, but how are we supposed to do so if we do not even know what they look like!?" A female voice speaks up (6th).

"_You will rely on your diary for information."_

A small child's voice comes up, "That means we will have to start finding out the opponent's identity," she said sweetly (5th).

"We will be killed if our identities are found. . . Eh?" A grown man states (4th).

"_That is correct._

_When your identity is discovered, the __**[DEAD END]**__ flag will be raised._

_When that happens, survival is slim._

_That is the basic rule of this __**[SURVIVAL GAME],**__"_

Ashtaroth looked at Jin.

"_You should have died that time. It's amazing that you were able to turn that around. You can say it's an Extraordinary Miracle. . ._

_It makes me really wonder. . ._

_**Are you most suitable to become my successor?"**_

The loom of death fills the air as all eleven players starred in hate at Jin.

_You're wrong, Ashtaroth. . . I-It wasn't me who created that miracle. ._ Jin gazed at Lire, who was silent the entire time. She noticed and smiled at him. Ashtaroth's voice boomed throughout the chamber.

"**The last person standing is the winner of this **_**[SURVIVAL GAME]**_**.**

**That person will become my successor and inherit the power to control **_**[TIME & SPACE]**_**.**

**The **_**[THRONE OF GOD]**_**.**

Will you **[LIVE]** ? Or will you **[DIE]**?

**[KILL BEFORE KILLED?]**

And obtain the **"Throne of God"**!?"

"_Looks like the biggest obstacle will be First. . ."_ (12th)

"_The First. . .Heh." _(11th)

"_You will be my first target!"_ (10th)

"!?"

"_The one who has created a miracle. . . You will definitely be a tough opponent!"_ (7th)

". . . ." (8th)

"_Ahaha. . . First. . . . I saw it~ You are [AFRAID], First~? Ahaha. . ."_ (6th)

"_Don't worry. I'll [PROTECT] you, First."_ (4th)

"**Now, everybody is dismissed!"**

* * *

_What should I do with this Diary?_

_Isn't it dangerous to carry it around with me?_

_And I can't tell anybody about this. . ._

Jin's mind was drifting off in class. He contemplated talking to Lire.

_S-Should I talk to her?_

_But she's my stalker!_

Soon, class was over. Everyone got up to leave the room except for Jin. Lire looked at him as he went over to talk to her.

"Hey, I-"

"Right now. . . Um. . I have PE Class. Let's meet up later, okay? We'll have a long talk, I promise."

She left promptly as Jin sighed to himself.

"What was I expecting. . . ."

. .

"H-Hey. ."

Jin, startled, turned to face a girl with fiery-red hair like his.

_She doesn't look like anyone suspicious,_ Jin thought as he looked at her casual dress and her ponytail.

"Would you, by any chance, mind to tell me where the teacher's staff room is?"

"Oh- Uh, it's-"

"Hey. . .Do you know who [Dio B. Canyon] is?" She asked as she took a few steps closer.

Jin backed off, _What's wrong with her!?_

"I heard," she continued, "that he was your English teacher. I also heard that he could have been the [Serial Killer]."

_Serial Killer = Third. . . . H-Huh!?_

"Hah! That means [DIO B. CANYON] is third! He was the holder if the [KILLER DIARY], didn't you know!? He tried to kill First, but was killed instead! Haven't you noticed that he's been absent? What a fool!"

". .!?"

_No! I can't panic now! That'll give away my identity! Gotta stay calm. . ._

* * *

"Lire~ I'll go first, okay?"

"Mmhmm! That's fin-"

Bzzt.

[2:30 PM

Jin is talking to a suspicious girl.

2:30 PM

Jin's identity as First has been discovered! I must help him!]

"Hmm? By the way, I heard rumours that you've been doing extremely well in tests. . . People say you've become a completely different person."

She stepped closer, pinning Jin to the wall.

"Ah, what a nice phone you have there~!"

Jin, in a panic, pulled his arm away from the woman. He then escaped her grasp.

"Ah. . . Ahaha. Actions speak louder than words. . . Right?"

The boy started to cry in frustration.

"That means . . **You're First**! [JIN KAIEN]!"

Bzzt.

[ 3:15 (SCHOOL)

Attacked by Ninth and died in an explosion.

**DEAD END. **]

"Jin!"

Suddenly, Lire came crashing down on Ninth with a chair, but the woman dodged out of the way. She climbed out the window.

"The flag has been triggered! **Your death will await in three hours.**

By the way, I'm the Ninth diary holder, [ELESIS SIEGHART]! I won't be easy to kill like Third!

**Your death will be my doing.**"

She fell out, leaving the two teens in the room. An explosion followed right after, Lire's shrieks filled the room as they both managed to dodge the incoming assault.

"A-A bomb!?"

"F-Fire! Lire, get away!" Jin quickly pulled Lire over, "There's a fire!"

"Shh. . . Don't w-"

"D-Dead end. . In three hours!?"

"Jin. . . Don't worry, we'll definitely [KILL] her," Lire replied reassuringly, with a gentle smile on her face.

_Why. . ._

_Why can she say __**KILL**__ so easily?_

"Jin, for your sake. . . I'd do _anything_."

_I'll die if this goes on, I should team up with her for now._

"Lire. . Please protect me!"

She came closer to him.

_This is necessary. . ._

The two kissed.

* * *

"**The [MIRACLE] is happening again. . ."**


End file.
